


A Vampire Comes Calling

by Caliadragon



Category: Buffy/X-Men
Genre: Gen, brief mentions of rape and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets a visit from an old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire Comes Calling

Title: A Vampire Comes Calling

Author: Caliadragon

Fandom: Buffy/X-Men

Category: AU

Parts: 1/1

Pairing: None

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Warnings: Mentions of Rape and Abuse

AN: This is set at the end of Season 3 on Buffy and after X1, from there it's  
very AU. There won't be much in common with canon. Xander is Logan's son.

Summary: Xander gets a visit from an old enemy.

Thanks to Edi for the beta.

Sequel to A New Home

 

 

1/1

 

 

 

Xander was laughing at Bobby as they walked down the street and back towards the school. He was enjoying the way that his new life was going. So far everything was going well and he was getting to know his father better.

Xander had always felt like something was missing as he grew up. The first time he saw his father he knew what it was. He had only vague memories of Logan, and he had convinced himself that they were only dreams. The pain and suffering he had endured at the hands of his aunt and uncle had forced all happy memories to hide away.

The first real happiness that he could bring himself to remember was meeting his Willow and his Jesse. In the long run he had lost Jesse and a part of himself. Losing him and having to recover from being raped by the creature that wore his best friend's face made him hate all vampires.

The main reason he was able to forgive Angel was that he saved him from the second round that Jesse's demon had planned for him. Angel told him that, more than likely, Darla would have waited until Jesse had broken his mind, then she would have turned him.

Xander argued with himself every day that he should be on the hellmouth fighting vampires with his friends, but he was happy here. He was also of use. He had already helped two mutants with their powers. Scott and Marie. Scott could still use his powers, but no longer had to wear the visor.

The biggest shock had come when he had accidentally touched Marie and there had been no reaction. She had wept as he held her. Xander had felt something ripple inside himself and began to shift his power through her body. When his powers found what was damaged they fixed it, but he had been bed-ridden for several days afterwards.

Bobby had told him about Marie going crazy and touching everyone within arm's reach. He had even blushed and admitted that she had kissed him, Remy and Johnny. It had been innocent, but Bobby and the others had a slight crush on the goth girl. Xander had laughed and teased his friend over the reaction.

Xander still talked to his friends regularly and had been told by Willow that she had accepted Oz's bite. She had told him that the first transformation had been strange, but that she was happier now than she could ever remember being.

 

**_~@~@~@~@~@~@~_ **

 

Xander was brought out of his musings by the sound of mad laughter. _"Oh shit! Run, Bobby!"_ Xander shouted and started running as well. Thankfully they were near the front doors and had only a few feet to go before they were inside and safe. Xander had made sure that the mansion was safe from vampires not long after he arrived.

Bobby made it through the door safely, but Xander was grabbed from behind and fell half in and half out of the entrance. "Now, now, Kitten, that's no way to treat Mommy."

Xander flipped over on his back and looked into the mad eyes of Dru. He whimpered in fear and began to scream. There were very few things that scared Xander. Dru was only second to Angelus in her ability to terrify him. The  
insane vampire was obsessed with him, and he had managed to escape her several times. Since Spike had severed ties with her she had been even more vindictive towards him.

A botched love spell had had all of the men in Sunnydale chasing after him. It had ended up with Spike having himself re-souled to win Xander's affections. By the time the spell had been broken it was too late, and Spike joined the side of the right. Dru blamed him, and hated him for losing both her Daddy and her wicked light. She was determined that Xander would take their place.

Xander watched as flame shot from inside the mansion and Dru hissed, throwing herself backwards. She glared up at the two boys in the doorway. John and Johnny grinned and flamed up again. She looked down at Xander again and showed her fangs. "Until _next_ time, Kitten." She then turned on her heel and ran away.

 

Xander turned and crawled through the door. After the door closed he curled into himself and began to rock back and forth, shaking violently. Logan had come running when he heard the screams. Jean and Scott had been right behind him.

Jean shivered and almost fell to her knees at the intensity of the fear and loathing rolling off of Xander. The boy was struggling to get control of himself and let the fear go. The others could only stand and watch. Finally,  
after a few minutes, Xander stood and Jean felt calm and acceptance coming from him.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Johnny yelled.

"Drusilla, vampire and insane bitch from hell. Undead stalker," Xander answered shakily, before quietly fainting. Logan caught him before he hit the floor.

Jean's eyes were full of sympathy and understanding as Logan turned to look at her. "What did she do to him?" Logan demanded.

Jean looked at him, torn. She wasn't sure she should answer the question. "Tell me, Jean," Logan ordered.

"She kidnapped him and tortured him, and to top it off she killed a boy he cared about. While forcing him to watch," Jean told him sorrowfully. She had hoped to never have to remember those flashes of Xander's memories.

Logan growled low in his throat while the others looked at Xander in horror. Xander was so easy going and caring; they never thought that he could have suffered something so horrible.

Logan carried his son up the stairs and to his room. Bobby and Marie were on his heels. They wanted to be there when Xander came to. Xander was unconscious for several more minutes before he opened his eyes and sat up, looking around him in panic. When he saw the three people in the room he shivered in relief.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

Bobby nodded. "I got into the house before she caught up with us." Xander nodded and thought about how close it had been. He knew that Dru wouldn't leave. He needed Angel and Spike. They were the only ones that could deal with Dru.

Xander turned to look at his father and sighed. "I need to call my friends. Dru's Sire and brother are the only ones that can deal with her. I need Angel and Spike. The others won't let them come alone. Is that okay?" Xander asked anxiously.

_*Tell him it's alright, Logan. This vampire is out of our realm of experience,*_ Charles told him telepathically. Logan nodded at Xander and watched as relief crossed his face. Xander lifted the phone off its cradle and called Sunnydale, and Angel.

 

 

_**Sunnydale** _

 

 

Angel was enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in hours. Buffy and Spike had gone to Giles' house to see how things were going. He would meet up with them later to patrol. Not that it was really necessary for him to do so, but he liked to be with Buffy. Spike had a date with Cordelia later in the evening, so he and Buffy would get some time alone. Just the thought of it made him smile.

He was brought out of his musings by the ringing of the phone. Angel sighed and answered reluctantly. "Champions' residence."

_//Angel, it's Xander. I need you.//_

Angel sat up as a feeling of dread washed over him. He was afraid he knew why Xander had called. "It's Dru?" he asked.

_//Yes, she's here. She nearly got me tonight. Will you come?//_

"Yes, I'll gather the others. Can you have someone pick us up at the airport tomorrow night?"

_//Yes. Actually my Dad wants to talk to you.//_

_//Angel?//_ Logan asked.

"Yes?"

_//The jet will be there for you before sunrise. Have everyone meet you in the west cemetery. The one where we first met.//_

"I'll take care of it. Until then take care of Xander."

_//I will.//_ Logan promised before the phone went dead.

Angel jumped to his feet. He needed to get everyone packed. Xander was in great danger. Dru had come to Sunnydale just a few weeks earlier and had not been pleased with the rejection she had received from both himself and Spike.

The End


End file.
